


Двое под знамёнами Льва

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Неспроста Аслан позволил ребёнку из нарнийского мира в обычный человеческий попасть да остаться, дочь Люси обоим мирам равно принадлежала. На то целая сказка о любви есть.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Lucy Pevensie
Kudos: 5





	Двое под знамёнами Льва

Когда Салазар с Ровеной скрывались в Башне, это значило одно: не жди ты, Годрик, ничего хорошего, не дождёшься. Однако в этот раз Годрик об их экспериментах не пожалел. По правде, впоследствии был даже благодарен. Но, конечно, никому об этом не сказал, ибо счастье его безмерное шло рука об руку с печалью великой, а кому охота признаваться в самом сокровенном, потаённом?

Спустя месяцев шесть затворничества — Салазара и Ровену навещали только эльфы, которых посылала сердобольная Хельга, — они явились, наконец, с кругами под глазами, дрожащими руками, но сияющие и довольные без меры. Уж настолько довольные, что Гордик с беспокойством подумал: мало он великих подвигов заготовил похвастаться, специально ведь ходил, запасал, а опять его Салазар побьёт — какая-нибудь одна магическая штуковина или там теория супротив всех его ратных дел выйдет! Учёные! Что с них возьмёшь… А показали они Годрику да Хельге серебряный амулет, каменьями старательно украшенный. Годрик выдохнул с облегчением, отозвался нелестно, как сейчас помнил: «Мастера наши в Хогсмиде не хуже сделают. Стоило полгода возиться?» Дурак он был, дурак. Иначе стоило сказать: что соскучился и никакое дело не стоит, чтоб на полгода пропадать, света белого и друзей не видеть. Ровена улыбнулась Годрику нежно-нежно, Хельга охнула сочувственно, по плечу похлопала, а Салазар посмотрел по-особенному, как только он, змей подколодный, умел, и протянул: «Вот и доброволец нашёлся». А когда Салазар так на него смотрел, Годрик возражать не умел.

Красивая побрякушка оказалась то ли улучшенным хроноворотом, то ли порталом меж мирами. Ровена с Салазаром объясняли ему нудно и в подробностях несколько вечеров, так, чтобы он точно ничего не понял. Всё ещё злились на неосторожные слова, видать. Годрик слушал их, пил медовуху да вина красные, и каждый ужин заканчивался у них четверых то под полночь, то с рассветом, под крики петухов. Хельге-то всё ничего, слушала под вязание, слова странные переспрашивала, а поутру мягким голосом велела расходиться и шла растения свои ненаглядные проведать. 

По всему выходило, прорыв какой-то особенный у Ровены с Салазаром выдался на этом изобретении. Ровена за временные переходы отвечала, Салазар — за миры, а Годрику, значит, почётная роль испытателя досталась. Хельгу им жалко, так Салазар ему без обиняков и сказал. Ровена согласно опустила ресницы. Годрику тоже за Хельгу боязно было бы. Это он к магии устойчивый, да и вообще башка крепкая. Вернётся в родной Хогвартс, в какую передрягу ни попал бы. Никто в нём не сомневался, и это ему льстило, в конце концов, да и интересно, что его друзья наворотили.

Когда приготовления были закончены, а инструкции все повторены, шагнул он в открытый портал и пропал в приключениях, каких раньше не видывал. Серебряный амулет с каменьями перебрасывал его из мира в мир, своим законам каким-то подчиняясь и подчиняя. Каким именно, это Салазар с Ровеной ведали, а ему в том дела не было. Одно Годрик знал: волноваться нет нужды. Пока амулет с ним, он продолжит путешествовать и однажды вернётся в родной мир, к друзьям и подругам милым. 

В каждом новом мире он находил, чем заняться. Встречал дива дивные, даже заметки стал вести: про растения да землю для Хельги, про небо и звёзды для Ровены, про чудищ любопытных и реки-озёра глубокие для Салазара. А с кем подраться и душу отвести долго искать не приходилось — везде зло против добра вело извечную борьбу. Годрик ответственно злу наподдавал под зад по мере сил своих скромных. Пусть у Салазара слава учёного да волшебника искусного, а он, Годрик Гриффиндор, и по другим мирам как воин отважный прославится. Силу он свою с волшбой не разделял. Суть воля едины они, и без премудростей работают, как у некоторых. Вдарил — гору свернул. Дунул крепко — и кострище взвилось, али наоборот, потухло, и вот деревня спасена от драконьего бесчинства. Дев беззащитных Годрик тоже спасал немерено и счёту не вёл. Из песни слов не выкинешь: кого от чудища спасёт, кого от наглецов пьяных и бесчестия, а кого от невинности освободит, как из заключения. Увидят его девы прекрасные и румянцем покрываются, глаза отводят, улыбаются сладко и смущённо. Гордился тем Годрик. Да кто бы не гордился на его месте? А тем временем однажды повстречал он и ту, что смотрела на него прямо, с любопытством, а сам он румянцем и покрылся. Хорошо ещё, надеялся, под рыжей бородой не видать было щёк алых.

Мир тот был светел и богат. Волнения случались, но мудрые правители любую землю красят. А в местных землях правили четверо соправителей, четверо прекрасных Королей и Королев. Близко это сердцу Годрика было. Затосковал он по Салазару, Ровене, Хельге… Но кто знает, сколько ему амулет времени на Нарнию отведёт? Так что слушал он легенды нарнийские, ко двору королевскому приглашался как рыцарь достойный, сам рассказывал о мирах, сквозь которые путешествовал. Открыто рассказывал, и никто не дивился. А жаль, Люси Отважную он бы хотел удивить, для неё одной старался он как мог, приукрашивал. На подробности красивые и кровавые не скупился, грустное — смешным представлял, страшное — более жутким, чем на деле, чтоб победа над злом ещё слаще звучала. А Люси Отважная, знай, смеётся, рукавом золотым ажурным губы прикрывает, но глаза её искрятся, видно, что довольна очередной его историей. Да только потом заиграют арфы и лютни, и королева свои истории ему рассказывает, звонким женским голосом напевает. И восхищается уже сам Годрик, и не хуже её истории, чем его. Не зря Люси в народе Отважной прозвали, не зря. Львиное у Люси сердце, не иначе. Уважал такое Гордик и любил. 

Подружиться Люси могла с кем угодно, и доброта её не знала ни хитрости, ни лукавства: лишь свет да тепло в ней были. Подружилась Люси и с Годриком, тот и рад был. Да всё не влюблялась она, и думал Годрик: неужто сломалось его очарование перед красой такой? Долго он ухаживал, короли, братья старшие, сурово на него смотрели, а уж королева Сьюзен и того хуже — презрительно, будто байки он заливает, а не честное слово молвит. Шло время, неумолимо шли день за днём, неделя за неделей, и Люси оттаяла, по-иному полюбила Годрика, как тот и хотел. Смотрела на него, как в самую душу заглядывала и созерцала её: словно Ровена свои звёзды, Салазар — рукописи, а Хельга — цветы любимые. А что на душу Годрика смотреть? Уж вся она Люси принадлежала, какая есть. Гуляли они по садам цветочным, рекой вместе любовались да на конях наперегонки катались, с высоких деревьев на скаку яблоки спелые срывали. Поговаривать стали во дворце да в столичном граде о свадьбе будущей. Годрик язык прикусил и промолчал, что в любой миг пропасть он может. Целовал уста сахарные, смешинками в глазах озорных любовался. Красива была Люси и добра. Не знал он, как сказать ей, что путь его продолжится, хочет он того или нет. Не мог и амулет выбросить, дружбу Салазара, Ровены и Хельги предать. Люси видела его сомнения или не видела, а молчала про это и, как ребёнок, радовалась каждому дню, что рядом с ним проводила. 

Одним утром вышел Годрик в сад и по обыкновению встретил Люси. Та сидела, босые ноги в траву опустив, и гладила котов. Рыжих и палевых, чёрных и разноцветных. Прибегали те, ластились под руку, мурчали счастливо. Быть бы таким котом под её пальцами нежными и горя не знать, и будущего не ведать.

— Знаешь, что я люблю больше всего на свете? — спросила Люси, кивая ему и улыбаясь.

Годрик уж думал, скажет: его. Или скажет: Нарнию свою и сестру да братьев дорогих, да только этот ответ Годрику меньше бы понравился.

Люси ответила, продолжила, словно и не ждала от него никаких слов:

— Гладить шерсть льва.

И в этом «льве» померещилась Годрику заглавная буква, как в рукописях все имена начинают выводить большими да завитушками украшенными.

— Вот и гладь своих львов домашних, — фыркнул Годрик, ибо только своё имя жаждал услышать и признать был готов. Склонился к Люси, поцеловал накрепко, посмотрел в её удивленные растерянные глаза и устыдился. В шутку неумелую перевёл: — Чем моя львиная грива хуже?

— Ах, ничем, — хрустальным смехом засмеялась Люси и запустила одну ладошку ему в волосы. Годрик довольно заурчал, как лев. Скромно поцеловала она его в щёку и хитро продолжила: — А всё-таки в шерсти того Льва, — и точно, голову на отсечение, то были имя и буква заглавные, — все миры и создания большие да малые прячутся. Вот тебе загадка и отгадка, Годрик.

— Не загадывал я загадки, — задумчиво ответил ей Годрик и поцеловал нежно, долго. Так, что все коты и кошки, что к Люси гладиться приходили, уж ушли, своей очереди не дождавшись.

— Ах, Годрик, — сказала Люси, когда он оторвался от губ её, и Годрик вдруг понял, какой он дурак, хотя ещё не совсем понял, почему. А потом ответа и не понадобилось.

Дитя света и любви, любимая его, Львиная Королева вдруг вспыхнула в его руках ярким светом, ослепила, дух из него выбила.

Очнулся Годрик и узнал: это не Люси светом обратилась, это амулет вновь сработал и вытащил его из Нарнии в новый мир. Вот и закончилась их сказка, песнь львиная на двоих… В новом мире мели песчаные бури без конца, небо грозой полнилось, а всё одно Годрику было. И люди, нелюди встречались, но какое ему дело, когда нет Люси рядом? В следующем мире он дрался в лесах с кикиморами злыми да подлыми, а сердце не радовалось битве, всё Нарнию вспоминало. И долго ещё Годрика по мирам разным таскало, а больше не находил он утешения в подвигах ратных, девицах красных и дивах дивных. Лишь Хогвартс теплом в сердце отзывался да воспоминания о Люси. 

«А всё-таки в шерсти того Льва все миры и создания большие да малые прячутся. Вот тебе загадка и отгадка, Годрик», — шептала ему Люси во снах и гладила, гладила его по рыжей гриве, словно самого любимого льва, заплетала ему косы и расплетала. Проснувшись, Годрик всякий раз давил в себе надежду, что увидятся они ещё, что ежели ласковые пальчики Люси ту шерсть волшебную гладят, то и до него сквозь все миры ещё дотянутся непременно. Не бывает ведь так. 

Не бывает, а случилось. Вера Люси опять крепче чужих сомнений оказалась, как во всех историях, ею рассказанных, правдивых, когда они только дружить начинали да знакомились. Годрик уж в Хогвартс вернулся из путешествий долгих и успели года пройти своим чередом, как вспыхнуло звездой ясной небо, всколыхнулось пламя в камине жарком, засвистел ветер за окнами спальни, и упала прямо Годрику в руки любовь его лучезарная.

Люси выглядела чуть иначе, и одежда её странной была, но точно Люси то, как сердцу не признать? Она обняла его крепко, глаз зажмуренных не открывая, прижалась и прошептала:

— Идём мы с братьями и друзьями через пустоту, навеки Нарния рушится, и звёзды гаснут, миры летят, меняются. Так пусть миг один продлится, люблю тебя, лев мой ненаглядный. 

— Скучал я. Нет сил, какое горе было расстаться с тобой… Откроешь глаза свои? Увидеть тебя хочу.

— Нет, Годрик, боюсь, пропаду сразу. Ничего не боюсь, даже конца света, а вот этого — до ужаса.

И потянулась Люси к нему с поцелуем, и ответил ей Годрик. Без слов и взглядов, всю ночь он рассказывал ей о любви и тоске своей, как умел, так и рассказывал — всем собой, ибо воля его, сила, волшба и чувства едины были. Убеждался он, что и она любит его, как прежде, словно ни дня, ни минуты, ни секундочки не прошло с их расставания. Жаркая его, золотая львица… Да будут все знамёна Гриффиндора отныне ало-золотыми и со львами отважными, раз сумела она добраться к нему! Поклялся себе в этом Годрик. 

Поутру он уж было заснул, как Люси наконец открыла глаза свои ясные, печальные да счастливые и посмотрела на него.

Посмотрела и исчезла. Теперь уж навеки.


End file.
